Ellie Santos
Elizabeth "Ellie" Santos ''(Lucy Hale) is an 326-year-old vampire that resides in Fells Church. Ellie had returned to Fells Church to retreive a certain "Crystal" that would help her break free from an ancient curse, but Ellie brought along her demons as vampires from left and right started to file in from her past. As the story progresses we learn more and more about Ellie and her tormentor Johnston Everwood, whom she is a sire to. Origins '''Elizabeth Rose "Ellie" Santos '''was born in 1702 to '''Eric & Rebecca Santos. '(Both have yet to be mentioned or appear in one of her flashbacks). Ellie was the oldest out of the two children, the youngest being her brother, Reece. According to Ellie she was romantically involved with Johnston Everwood before he turned her, meaning that she had to be between 17 & 18 years of age when she met him, making her transfiguration date 1720, due to the fact she was 19-years-old when she was turned. After that, it can be hinted that Ellie spent two years with Johnston and his circle of vampires. It's then stated that a group of vampire hunters attacked the hideout and Ellie sped away and bumped into Scarlet and her circle of witches that worked for her every command. Ellie spent most of her life working for Scarlet and learned a lot from her experiences with her. Later, Ellie must've bumped into Skye Asaari and a few others. Season One In "Pilot", Ellie Santos is introduced as the main antagonist for most of the season. She is a vampire with a cold-heart for humans, and she has turned people such as Ruebin and probably took part in Samantha Boone's murder. In "Let Me In", Ellie plots to unleash the demon inside of Ruebin, but it later leads to his death. During "The Thirst", Ellie decides to hire a man to kidnap Kristin Dawson, just to get Ethan Proudmore to play her game. Ellie soon reveals that she had feelings for Ruebin, after Alexandra Nicolaev is the one revealed to have staked him. During "There Might Be Blood" & "Memoir", Ellie decides to kidnap Miles Johnston, whom she decides to set free after learning that revenge means nothing and that it is useless. Ellie even helps Ethan come to the terms with who might've killed Arielle Proudmore. In "Great Expectations", Ellie is staked and taken into captivity and is forced to talk to Ethan and Alexandra and reveal secrets about her past, one being she is a sire to Johnston Everwood. Ellie then helps Ethan rescue Kristin from Henry and Michelle Richards, and has Michelle staked. Ellie then reveals that Henry won't stop until he has Kristin; this takes place in "The Choice". In "Lockdown", Symone Warren places a spell on the Proudmore house to prevent what Henry has planned, but he manages to get to Kristin after causing an car accident. Ellie takes Henry down, and Ethan stakes Ellie then reveals that Kristin and Scarlet resemble each other. Soon in the episodes, "The Sunrise" & "Spellbound", Ellie's curse starts to hit her...and then Ellie learns from Amelia that when Scarlet swallowed the crystal so no one could find it, and then placed a spell on it that would transfer the crystal through her descendants that were girls. Kristin being the next descendant is told that she is the crystal itself. During the next course of episodes, Ellie has no word if vampires from her past, except, Johnston, are still alive...hinting that Scarlet might have been figured out and staked back in the 1800s. Ellie and Alexandra had a rivalry when things first kicked off, but lately Ellie has been trying to create bonds with Ethan and Alexandra both, and is starting to get to know Kristin. Ellie has many secrets and a lot of them are revealed as the season progresses. Then in the final episodes such as "Skye", "Unveiled" & "Captive Souls", Ellie not only has a rivalry with the arriving Skye Asaari, but she has a past that will question her own existence. Ellie and Skye come face to face in the finale episode, "Homecoming", and Skye manages to get Ellie down and is about to stake her, but doesn't, when she decides that they both have lost enough. Skye lets go of Ellie and Ellie tells Skye to leave town before Greg Sutherland has time to use the spell. Ellie then goes to Kristin to apologize for killing her father, but Ellie only receives a door to the face. Season Two In "The Unvited", Ellie is standing outside of Kristin's house when she hears her screams and she immediately jumps inside of the house and learns that Johnston Everwood has arrived in Fells Church. Ellie then comes face to face with Johnston as she begins to wonder if he's here to kill her or does he have something bigger planned for the whole town. Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Vampires